


Two Pairs of Green Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Alcohol, Amnesia, Angst, Bit of a love triangle, Cheating, Elementary School, F/M, Flashbacks, Friends since birth, Friendship, Guilt, High School, Humour, Hurt, Implied Matsuoka Gou/Mikoshiba Seijuurou, In a way, Love, M/M, Middle School, Minor Character Death, Minor Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Minor Yamazaki Sousuke/Reader, Oh god, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader-Insert, Romance, Scandal, Starts when you're born, Survivor Guilt, Swim Team, Toddlers, Very slow start, You and Haru are siblings, Young Everyone, Young Gou, Young Haruka, Young Love, Young Makoto, Young Nagisa, Young Rin, baby haru, baby makoto, competitive swimming, everything you should expect, if I'm honest I don't know what I'm getting into, sibling relationships, teenage angst, toddler Haru, toddler Makoto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Haru's younger sister by a year, you grow up with him and his best friend Makoto. But when a tradgedy happens you both stop swimming competitively. Love blossoms in your high school years, confessions are made and friendships are broken and formed along with other scandalous behavior...</p><p>Generally follows the Canon plot of Free!, it's a reader insert, you get what's going on.</p><p>Also, this is going to be many, many chapters long considering it will start when you're all in elementry and end when you leave high school... probably</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Siblings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOO my first Free! Fic! I've basically nearly finished Eternal Summer, I know, I was late to the magnificence of Free! But I'm here now! Honestly so far I've cried at almost every episode and can never decide who my favorite character it or who to cheer on when they race.  
> I think I've decided that Makoto is my boyfriend... hence why he's the (eventual) love interest of this fic. And that Nagisa is my favorite character otherwise. But frankly they're all so hot and cute and angsty I just love them all!
> 
> P.S: I'm English so yes, I write colour like that ect :)

_A screeching sound was heard, it ricocheted around you. And then you were hit by the darkness, the echoing silence, and the threat of loneliness._

* * *

“Haru-kun? Ah there you are my little Haru.” Haru’s mother crouched down next to the cot that Haru was lying in, dark hair beginning to sprout on the top of his head. His blue eyes looked at his mother in earnest and his little hands reached out to gently grab her dark hair and play with it.

She smiled. She loved her little Haru.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this Tatsu-chan?” Haru’s mother turned around to smile at her friend, cradling her own baby boy and stroking his cheek gently with her finger.

“Of course I am, it’s no trouble Yumi-chan.” She reached in and gently pulled Haru into her arms, his cooing sounds making her chuckle.

The two mothers walked across the room and placed their babies gently on the bamboo floor next to the sofa and in front of the sliding doors that led to the garden. Haru stared at the other boy with his big blue eyes, the other looking at his mother in confusion.

“Thank you so much Mitsu-chan!” The other mother hugged her friend tightly and then crouched down by her son. “You be a good boy now, Makoto-kun.”

“I’ll see you in a couple of hours! Thanks again Tatsu!”

After she left the two baby boys sat quietly, staring at each other for a moment from and then turning to look out the door at the sunset and the falling cherry blossoms. Haru started playing with his toes, much like how a dog or a cat chases their tails. Slowly Haru rolled onto his back, his hands gripped around his small foot wriggling at the tickling feeling. The other boy started to laugh; Haru looked at him confused and then he too started to giggle.

“Well I’m glad you two are getting along.” Haru’s mother smiled when she looked up from the book she was reading to watch the babies.

 

* * *

Six weeks had passed since Haru’s first birthday.  Yumi and Makoto had visited and they had made a small cupcake with a candle in as a present. Makoto, who had turned one a few months prior had done the icing, a mess of colours and sprinkles. But at least it looked edible and had thought behind it. They were visiting and had left the babies in the main room, once again by the sliding doors so that the two boys could watch the orange clouds drift past, free.

“Yumi-chan, I have something to tell you.” Haru’s mother, Tatsu, was practically bursting along with the other. Yumi had been waiting to find out the ‘exciting news’ all day. “I’m pregnant!”

“Really! That’s fantastic Tatsu-chan! How far along are you? Is it a boy or a girl? Have you thought of names yet? When’s it due? Have you told Haru-kun?” She bombarded her friend with questions, jumping up and down on her seat. Tatsu chuckled at her friend sweetly.

“I’m glad you’re as excited as I am! I’m nine weeks along, something like that anyway, far enough in for them to do a scan. They estimate it to be an April birth, but they were a month out for Haru so who knows. No I haven’t told Haru yet, I’m going to tonight but I’m not sure he’ll understand what it means.” Tatsu did her best to answer every question she had been asked.

“Well? Is it a girl or a boy?” Yumi’s eyes widened in anticipation, either sex would be amazing but there was still an exciting thrill to finding out.

“A girl!”

 

They stayed for an hour or so longer before Yumi told Makoto it was time to go home, to which he cried. He hated leaving Haru, and even though they still couldn’t communicate other than the occasional squeal, they saw each other at least once a week. He remained crying whilst being strapped into the pram, trying to wriggle out of his mother’s grasp as she attempted to secure her child to the seat. Tatsu crouched down next to him.

“It’s alright Makoto-kun. There’s no need to cry, you can come and visit Haru-kun again soon.” She smiled at the baby and gently stroked the tuft of olive hair that was growing. “Say goodbye to Haru-kun now.”

Makoto attempted a noise that Haru reciprocated. A ‘goodbye-but-I’ll-see-you-again-as-soon-as-I-can-because-you’re-my-best-friend’ kind of noise. The two mothers smiled at their sons.

“Ah, Wakumi-senpai will be home soon. I’ll see you soon Yumi-chan.”

“Yep, see you soon Tatsu-chan. Text me if you need anything for the baby bump.” She winked at her friend. “And give her a girl’s name! We both messed up on our boy’s names!”

After Yumi left, Makoto still sobbing slightly at having to leave, Tatsu leaned down and kissed Haru on the forehead.

“Come on my little Haru-kun, I’ve got some big news too tell you.”

She picked Haru up and he stared at her, his eyes far too large for his baby sized head. He had had his first word recently and seemed to understand basic language, which for a one year old boy was impressive to say the least.

“Now Haru-kun,” His mother placed him on the sofa next to her and he crawled over to her and rested his head in her lap, much like a cat. “I’ve got some big news… you’re going to have a baby sister!”

Haru blinked up at her for a moment, seemingly trying to process the information.

“Sis…Sister?” He whispered, copying the way his mother’s lips had moved when pronouncing the word.

Tatsu nodded at him and he smiled. Then he grinned. Then he began to giggle. And then he began to wiggle around with excitement.

“Sister!”

* * *

April 17th, you were born.

You too had begun to sprout dark black hair the same as your direct family, but unlike your older brother Haru-chan, and your father, Wakumi-sensei, you had big beautiful green eyes like your mother.

Haru was nearly two when you were born and was gradually learning to walk. The two of you shared bubble baths, the bathtub was so big you could fit in a whole twenty babies… or at least that’s how big it felt like to you. The two of you also shared a bedroom, your cots being put next to each other by the window. As neither of you could really talk, the two of you would put your tiny hands through the bars of your cots and hold hands at night.

Two years went by and Makoto continued to come round and play. They would both include you in their games. He would always bring his favourite toy, a red fire truck. They would put you in a cardboard box and pretend that you were in a building that was on fire. And then they would rescue you. They’d always rescue you. The fire engine game developed, and soon you were all sharing a massive cardboard box that had delivered a new sofa. You all pretended that you were in the fire truck, each taking turns at driving your imagination.

Then, when Haru was nearly four, you got bunkbeds for your third birthday as you had both grown out of your cots.

“I want the top bunk!” You had whined, putting on your best puppy eyes at your older brother.

“But you can’t climb up the stairs Y/N-chan!” He had giggled back.

“Fine. But at least if I fall out of bed I won’t hurt myself.” You smiled sweetly at him and then jumped onto the bed, rolling around on the duvet.

“Have you two decided yet?” Your parents stood at the door, chuckling at the two kids.

“Yes Mummy! Haru-chan got the top bed but I said that I wouldn’t hurt myself if I fell out of bed.” You grinned, chuffed at your new bunk beds.

“Well that’s good then.” Your father smiled back. “Come on, dinners ready! I made mackerel for us to try!

Soon it was time for Haru to go to elementary school. He had been so excited and stood on the doorstep with his rucksack on proud as ever. Makoto-chan and Yumi-sensei had come round to walk to school with them. You were going too, just to say goodbye to your big brother.

“Bye big brother! Bye Makoto-chan! Come back home as soon as possible!” You had cried when you all reached the front gate of the school. It was going to be the first day that you had spent without Haru.

You jumped on them both, tears flowing.

“Y/N-chan you’re making me wet!”

“Sorry big brother! Tell me everything you learn when you come home!”

It had been the same when you went back with Yumi-sensei and your mother to pick them up at the end of the day. It had been the longest and hardest day of your life so far. You had never been so bored.

“What did you learn? What did you learn? Tell me! Tell me!” You jumped around them giggling.

“We made a painting each.” Makoto grinned and pulled out a piece of paper, strokes of colour washed all other it in a mish-mash pattern. “What did you do today Y/N-chan?”

“Oh it was sooooo boring without you or onii-chan!” You whined.

“Y/N-kun,” Your mother smiled at you, and you reached up to hold her hand as you walked. “You slept all day.”

You all walked home chuckling and smiling.

“Y/N-kun, Haru-kun, would you like to learn how to swim?” Yumi-sensei asked kindly from where she was walking next to Matoko, him swinging their hands.

“Yes please!” You both grinned at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that was the first chapter, yes this is starting right at the beginning... Also I don't really know all that much about the honorifics they use so please correct me if I'm wrong because I don't want to offend anyone. Also when they get to school it'll be lightly following the British education system because I don't really know that much about the Japanese schooling system either - I know I suck, but I did try and do research... it just went over my head
> 
> IMPORTANT: One last thing, I suck at naming things so please give me suggestions for a better title because I spent ages trying to think of one and that's all that I could come up with. I can't even tell if it's grammatically correct... :)


	2. Blonde and Burgandy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a first time for everything: swimming and making new friends being what five-year old you encounter. Luckily your natural talent provides you with both of these and takes you to a tournament where you first see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep I'm back. I told you it wasn't only a chapter long, bloody AO3 thinking my works completed because I haven't gotten round to writing a second chapter. But now I have, so maybe it'll sort itself out! 
> 
> Also I know that my version of Haru seems too happy to be out of character, but I have a theory that'll happen in the story soon, so don't worry, it's slightly strange writing him like that too

"Come on Onii-chan! Hurry up!" You were pulling him along by his hands as you ran towards the swimsuit store.

Once inside you were met with rows, upon rows of racks of swimsuits. Different colours, different styles, long ones, short ones, ones with butterflies on... Your mind was boggled at them and you began racing around picking up any that appealed to you.

"Oo! Oo! You squealed when you saw one with strawberries on. 

Haru was also jumping around with a variety of purple swimsuits, your mother following closely behind you both to make sure you didn't cause too much chaos.

"Now now, for your swimming lessons you have to wear these," your mother pulled out a pair of swimming shorts for Haru and a swimming costume for you from behind her back. They were both yellow with blue and green stripes on them. Haru looked a little disheartened at the restriction but you bounded up to your mother and looked at the swimsuit, giggling. "But we can get your chosen swimsuits for when we go to the beach!"

“When do our lessons start Mummy?” Haru asked, enthusiastic about the subject.

You both loved water, it fascinated you. The way it moved around you. You often found yourself sat in the bath just swaying your hands through the water, watching it ripple and part, creating a tidal wave.

“Are we going to be in the same swimming group?” You questioned, suddenly realising that you might be separated from Haru and Makoto, cut off from them, never to see them again. That’s how big it felt. As you hadn’t started school yet, they were the only other kids you saw really, on a frequent and friendly basis of course.

“I’m not sure honey, I don’t think so because he’s a year older than you.” She squeezed your hand when she saw that you were upset. Your smile had faded, your eyes had widened and your eyebrows had furrowed.

“It’s alright Y/N-chan! You won’t be alone!” Haru smiled trying to cheer you up as best as he could.

Somehow he always managed too and your face brightened again at the thought of making new friends, and at least he would be in the pool at the same time as you.

* * *

“Hello, how can I help you?...” A blonde man stood at the counter in the swimming pools reception.

Makoto-chan and Yumi-sensei were with you. You squeezed Haru’s hand with your right and your swimming bag with your left.

“What’s wrong Y/N-chan?” Haru whispered to you as you bit your lip, your eyes whipping around your environment.

“I’m nervous Onii-san. What if I don’t make any friends? What if I can’t swim?” At some point you had started to sporadically shake, Haru hugged you tightly and told you it would be fine, that he would be close by if you needed him. You fully believed in him and trusted what he said.

“…Okay thank you! Coach Sasabe, right?” Your mother was still talking to the guy at the counter.

“Yep that’s right!” He spoke to her and then turned to you, Haru and Makoto. “So I’ll see you guys in a bit, ready to swim?”

“Yes sir! We’re very excited!” Makoto spoke up as Haru was busy comforting you and you were busy being comforted.

“Well then you can all pick a toy from here!” He spoke in a very friendly and enthusiastic tone, so you decided that you liked him. Especially now he was offering a free toy.

Both Haru and Makoto reached for the dolphin toy but both stopped when they realised the others intentions. Makoto let Haru take it and he choose a clownfish instead. You however scrutinised each toy, analysing its worth to you. Eventually you stood up on your tip-toes and reached for the baby seal toy, squealing at your decision.

“Come on, let’s get you guys ready.” Your mother smiled at you and led you to the changing rooms.

* * *

You nervously walked out of the changing room exit that led to the pool edge. Your mother and Yumi-sensei were eagerly waving and watching from the spectator’s area above the pool, you noticed a couple of other parents.

“Come on Y/N-chan!” Makoto grinned at you from where he had walked into the pool area.

You were stood awkwardly clutching your goggles, waiting for someone to tell you what to do. Finally the man you had seen before (Coach Sasabe? Was that right?) walked over to you, a huge smile on his face. He explained that, yes, you were going to be in separate swim classes from your big brother and Makoto-chan but it wasn’t something to worry about because everyone else in your group was the same age as you and hadn’t swum before either. At least that made you feel better.

You walked away from Haru, him giving you a supporting smile, and towards the group of children you would be swimming with. They all seemed to be as nervous as you were. Next, a different Coach kitted you all up with swimming bands and inflatables. Then your whole group was told to sit on the side of the pool and kick as much water as you could at the coach. You found yourself smiling, laughing even. Maybe this was going to be fun after all.

“What’s your name?” The boy next to you suddenly asked, his face thrusting into your own with wide pink eyes and a mess of blonde hair.

“Y/N, what’s yours?” At first you were uncertain of this boy. But he seemed so overly excitable that you couldn’t help but relate to him.

“My names Nagisa!” He grinned at you, but before you could chat anymore to your new friend, you had to learn how to float.

 

 

 “Thank you!” You all smiled at your coach after the hour session was done and you had all of the inflatables removed.

“I’ll see you next week Y/N-chan!” Nagisa laughed after jumping on you and then running away waving.

After you got changed you went outside to meet your mother and the others. Your arms and legs felt so tired you thought they might drop off, but it had been amazing. To be able to freely glide through the water; it wasn’t something you could do in the confines of a bathtub.

 

* * *

The weeks rolled by and by, each the same. Summer started and you got to saw your big brother and Makoto everyday again, something you had definitely missed. Haru and Makoto left you every week day to go to elementary school, and on Monday and Wednesday nights you’d go to the Itowabi Swim Club for you lessons. They were the highlight of your week, getting to play with Nagisa your new best friend and simply just to swim.

It was soon discovered that you had a natural talent, even more so than your brother and Makoto who were both good swimmers after a month or two. You had first learnt to swim with a kickboard but then when you moved on to front crawl, or freestyle, Haru found his passion; Next, you learnt how to swim the backstroke, which soon became Makoto’s favourite as he could see the sky, so he didn’t have to be afraid of the water; then you learnt the breaststroke, or the ‘froggy paddle’ as you and Nagisa fondly called it; and finally came the butterfly.

Your coach had stated that the butterfly was one of the harder strokes to swim, and whilst the other children in your class did struggle, you felt right swimming with the dolphin kick and pushing yourself up and out of the water with your arms. It didn’t take long until it was your favourite stroke, something about it just grasped you.

“How do you do it Y/N-chan!” Nagisa whined as he struggled to coordinate his legs to create the flowing pattern needed.

You shrugged, unsure of how to answer because you didn’t know, it had come naturally to you. “I don’t know I just, close my eyes and let the water guide me.”

“That’s not very helpful advice!” He complained again but his constant grin only made you giggle.

The swimming class ended and you waited outside for Haru and Makoto-chan, swinging your legs under the bench you were sat on, watching the cherry blossoms fall from the trees through the window. Your parents were talking to Coach Sasabe about something that sounded exciting but your brain was too tired to bother listening just yet.

“There you are Onii-chan! I thought Makoto-chan might’ve gobbled you up!” You jumped up and onto Haru and Makoto as they walked out of the boys changing room.

“Ah, here they are Tatsu-senpai.” Your father smiled and crouched down for you to run into his big, huggable arms.

“Coach Sasabe was talking about a swimming tournament they were having.” Yumi-sensei grinned.

“I said that I thought you were too young Y/N sweetie, but Haru-kun could do it. Makoto?” Your mother asked. Your mouth fell open in annoyance. Why were they allowed to compete and you weren’t? They were only a year older then you!

“Yes please Mummy!” Haru answered quickly, showing his passion. Makoto also agreed to the idea, but you were having none of it.

“Why can’t I! I’m just as good as them!” You burst out, your fists clenched to try and release your frustration in a passive way rather than hitting someone.

“Well…” Your father stumbled trying to come up with a plausible reason.

“Why not let her compete? She’s right you know, her butterfly is a killer; well all her strokes are really, she could give me a run for my money.” Coach Sasabe smiled and winked at you encouragingly.

“Alright then, fine.” It seemed as if everyone was smiling at you, and you were grinning back.

 

* * *

It was the day of the tournament, and you had never been so nervous in your life.

As the tournament was for young children, all the distances were fifty meters, so luckily you didn’t have to do a turn because currently, you were rubbish at them. You did however, have to dive of the blocks: something you had done before and something you were pretty good at.

“ ** _Boys fifty meter freestyle_**.” The announcer’s voice buzzed through the megaphone like your nerves. It was Haru’s race.

You were sat in the spectator’s area with your parents, Yumi-sensei and Makoto-chan. Nagisa was also waving at you from a few rows back but you didn’t have time for him now, you were too busy focusing on Haru.

You watched intensely as he walked up to the block in lane four, the middle of the row of young boys, and he pulled his goggles down. The ‘gun’ went off and the race began.

It was incredibly exhilarating, the cheering from parents and other supports surrounded you but you couldn’t bring yourself to speak for watching him. He was second but coming up on the boy in first place.

Haru shoved is hand against the pool wall and swung his head up to look at the board, pulling off his goggles and swimming cap. He had won. He had won his first ever race. You suddenly cheered and Haru turned around and smiled at you before climbing out of the pool.

“I guess it’s true what they say about you.” The boy next to him said, clearly talking to him. He had come in second, just after Haru and had burgundy hair that matched his eyes. “My names, Rin. Good job!”

He genuinely seemed to be congratulating Haru on beating him which surprised him, he maybe expected the kid to be a bit sad about losing, maybe he was just a really nice and supportive boy.

“Mine’s Haru.” He replied smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it got a bit repetitive. But yay! Nagisa and Rin are here now! I also want to point out that a five year-old swimming well and 'competitively' is fairly unrealistic but I'm also basing this story off of my own experiences and I learnt to swim when I was four-ish and swam my first competition when I was five.  
> Please leave suggestions for anything and let me know if I've been an idiot and spelt things wrong! Thank you!


	3. Elementry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto has some big news for you, turns out your already famous in Iwatobi. When you start school in the summer he realizes there's going to be some changes to your trio dynamic and whether that's a good thing or not is anybody's guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! I literally just want to write as much as I can before I get a writers block, and I want this story to have as much content quickly so it's easier to read.  
> I hope you like this chapter, if I'm honest not much happens in it, just friendship fluff, but it's getting there, only a couple chapters away from - well you'll have to wait and find out won't you :)

You dove into the water, your legs flowing in a set rhythm that you had focused the majority of your practise on. You surfaced and brought your arms up, using them to push your shoulders to surface and breath. You didn’t want to be out of the water though, you wanted to be engulfed in it.

You won surprisingly easily and heard a Mexican Wave of cheering coming from your friends and family that were spectating. You didn’t think it was possible for a grin to take over your face, but somehow you managed it. Ironically, butterflies were fluttering in your stomach and you thought you were going to be sick from the excitement.

You heard a pitter-patter of feet splashing the water that spilled from the pool coming closer to you. That’s when you realised that you were still in the pool. A hand pushed itself into your view and you looked up to see a smiling Nagisa, beaming like a little ray of sunshine offering to help you out.

“You were AMAZING Y/N-chan!” He practically squealed when you clambered out of the water with his help, grinning at him. “I’ve never seen anything like it! I wish I could swim like you!”

“ ** _Could the swimmers in lane two, four and seven please come to the podium and receive their medals and congratulations_**.” Once again the announcer’s voice buzzed and you realised that they were talking about you.

For some reason winning the race hadn’t hit home until that moment and your knees felt week after the adrenaline rush had died down. Nagisa pointed to where the podium was, brandishing his own silver medal with pride and to further explain his point. Then he gave you a last hug before running back to the spectating area because he ‘wasn’t actually supposed to be by the pool’.

Steadily, you walked to the podium, once again finding yourself clutching your cap and goggles to comfort yourself. When you reached the bottom of the podium you were asked to step up to the ‘1st’ position and stand still whilst they gave the girls in second and third their medals, a certificate and a congratulatory statement. You looked up to the spectator stand and saw Haru and Makoto waving and laughing, Haru pointing to his mouth and pushing his lips into a smile as well as mouthing the word. You giggled to yourself, finally relaxing and ignoring the flashing of camera’s from your mother and a man who was stood with the officiators.

“Congratulations Nanase Y/N.” A younger woman smiled and presented your gold medal to you, hinting for you to bow your head so she could place it around your neck. Then she leaned closer and whispered something in your ear. “Don’t mind the man with the camera, he’s from the local newspaper.”

She smiled again and gave you a thumbs up before helping you down from the podium.

 

* * *

“Y/N-chan! Y/N-chan!” Makoto had barely made it into the door of your house before he was barging through trying to find you, clutching a roll of paper in his hands as if his life depended on it.

You and Haru got up and raced out of the living room to meet him. Haru smiled at him whilst you swallowed him into a tight hug, squeezing the air out of him.

“Can’t…. Breath!” He wriggled out of your grasp and then gave you a short but much softer and affectionate hug.

“What did you come round for Makoto-chan? And why did you sound like a herd of rhinocerous-rexes?” You smiled, sitting down and staring up at him sweetly, your eyes wide with fascination.

“There’s no such thing as a rhinocerous-rex Y/N-kun, It’s just called a rhino.” Your father stood in the doorway smiling at your naivety. “But yes, what did you come by for Makoto-kun?”

“I came to show Y/N-chan this Sir.” He replied politely and presented the roll of paper in his hand that turned out to be the ‘ _Itowabi Daily Newspaper_ ’.

Makoto opened the newspaper to the page that he had tabbed and pulled it out in his hands, the double page covering his face. Someone, probably Makoto, had used a shimmer purple pen to circle a picture and urgently underline headlines and key information in one of the articles, along with other absentminded doodles and decorations to the monochrome pages. Your father, Haru and You all studied the page carefully reading the text.

You gasped when you inspected the picture, seeing the grainy photograph of you stood on a podium brandishing a medal with a gleeful expression and a secondary photograph of you swimming the race next to it. The pictures were captioned: ‘ _The face of a winner and natural talent, Nanase Y/N is set to go far in the swimming world and represent the young people of Iwatobi_.’ Throughout the article it also mentioned Haru a couple of times and that the ‘ _Nanase family were one to watch out for in future swimming competitions_ ’.

“Wow Y/N-chan!” Haru’s mouth was hung open in pride for his younger sister and he hugged your shoulder.

Your father’s reaction was similar. “That’s my baby girl.” He crouched down and gave you a kiss on the forehead before ruffling your hair. “Good job kiddo, Mummy will be so proud of you when she gets home.”

Makoto’s arms eventually grew tired and he put the newspaper down on a nearby coffee table, still smiling his signature smile. He stayed for a short while to play, ‘borrowed’ a biscuit and then scurried home. However when he tried to run out of the door, your mother had just come home from work.

“Sorry Yumi-sensei!” He apologised, giving an innocent smile.

“Oh hello Makoto-kun, did you just pop by to play?”

“Yes and to give Y/N-chan a copy of the local newspaper. She was in it!” He was jumping up and down in excitement for his friend.

“Really! Well say hi to your mother for me!” Yumi grinned, letting him pass under her arm and run down the steps back home.

Your mother bustled through the door with a small bag of groceries that she had picked up on her way home from work. She placed it on the kitchen floor, your father walking up to her and giving her a chaste greeting kiss, profusely stating that he’d deal with the shopping and that you had something to show her. Yumi smiled thankfully at him and walked into the living room, picking up the newspaper article and reading through it, her eyes widening as she processed it.

“Come here you two!” She was bursting with joy and pulled you and Haru into a hug, rubbing your shoulders. “I’m so proud of my two superstars! This is being framed and going straight onto the wall! I love you too so much!”

You giggled at her enthusiasm to make a show of the article by presenting it. “I love you too mummy.”

* * *

The rest of the summer went by like a blur, swimming lessons were still the highlight of your week because it was the only time you properly got to see Nagisa. But soon you would be starting at the same elementary as him, your brother and Makoto so you would have all your friends around you.

It was your first day at school and you ran down the stairs to wolf down your breakfast, porridge with raisins and syrup in, and then ran back upstairs to get dressed into your new uniform. You had been so excited to wear this uniform, most kids would’ve complained but to you it meant independence, you were going to be leaving the house to learn something without your parents holding your hands all the way – they’d only be holding your hands on the way to and from school.

“Would you like me to do your hair honey?”

When you nodded she started to gently brush through your hair, humming whilst she did. Then she separated the top half of your hair from the bottom and tied it into a pony tail with a green ribbon that matched your eyes. You smiled at yourself in the mirror and she continued to run her fingers through your jet black hair.

“You look beautiful Y/N-chan.” She whispered, as if it was a secret that no one else could know about.

“You look…nice.” Haru said awkwardly when he walked in, intending to state that he was ready to leave. You and your mother giggled at him and then got up to grab your bag and go and pick up Makoto before walking to school.

* * *

“Bye Y/N-chan! Be good! Haru-kun look after her!” Your mother shouted once she’d left you at the gate and was about to walk home.

You walked into the school, closely attached to both Haru and Makoto. They were walking casually, after a year of being at the school the six year olds were accustomed to the environment. You, on the other hand looked like a tiger that had just been put in a zoo. Luckily though, you saw a familiar mess of blonde hair running riot around the playground, clearly looking for someone.

“Nagisa-chan!” You shouted, detaching yourself from your bodyguards and running over to him giggling and waving.

“Y/N-chan!”  He shouted back and pulled you into a hug. “How was your summer? I saw you in the newspaper! You looked so happy Y/N-chan!” You had now realised how excitable Nagisa really was, and that you were exactly the same.

Makoto and Haru watched you chat to Nagisa fondly, Makoto smiled sadly and sighed, hoping Haru wouldn’t notice. “Do you think she’ll be alright Haru-chan?”

“What? Yeah she’ll be fine, and if she’s not we’re always here aren’t we?” He smiled at his friend who seemed sad that you had a new friend and the possibility of you making more seemed to dampen his spirits a bit. Makoto was unsure why he felt like this, he should be happy for you right? You couldn’t depend on them forever so it was inevitable that she would move on and discard them.

But he didn’t want you to discard him. Sure you’d always have Haru, your brother around, but Makoto? He was just your brother’s friend. Nothing special. But if she was happy than he was happy.

At least that’s what he told himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No! It's a six year old maybe realizing he's got a crush... then again, Makoto did think that the super continent of Pangea was still a thing so who knows if he's smart enough to figure out his feelings. Also, sorry if that chapter felt short I swear it was quite long when I was writing it but hey... mind games are a thing right?


	4. Changing Over Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Elementary until Middle school your friendships stay strong and so does your swimming. But then the boys do the relay, and something happens that will change your life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter basically shows you travelling through school until you reach middle school, sorry if it seems a bit rushed in that respect. Also, because of this in one paragraph it might state your age and then further on you would have aged, just as a warning if it's confusing.

Throughout your first year of Elementary school, you were best friends with Nagisa. Barely spending your time with anyone else at school and Makoto found that when he went round to yours and Haru-chan’s house, Nagisa was also there. You also visited me with Haru less and less, so much so that he started to miss her.

Makoto didn’t know why it bothered him as much as it did because he didn’t see any reason to be jealous of Nagisa other than the fact that he took up more of your time. You also seemed to be happier spending time with him; he guessed you just clicked. But your friendship never seemed anything more than that: a friendship. You and Makoto still walked to school together and swam together, now that you were both six and older you were grouped based on ability so you were all in the same swimming group.

“Makoto? Makoto!” He was dragged out of his thoughts by Haru who was stood holding the door open to his house and looking at his best friend in confusion.

“Sorry I was daydreaming.” Makoto smiled, pushing his thoughts down so as not to show them to Haru. He stared at Makoto quizzically for a moment, shrugged his shoulders and let him in.

 

“Makoto-chan!” He was suddenly attacked by a ball of black hair and green eyes. You had barrelled on top of him giggling as you both fell to the floor in a pile in the lounge, cushions flying everywhere. “It’s been so long Makoto-chan! I missed you!”

“I saw you earlier when we walked home from school!” He exclaimed, attempting to get up but you lay dead on top of him, putting as much weight as you could on him. You curled into his chest and held onto his shirt with one hand like a baby Koala. “Haru, help me.”

Haru chuckled at him lightly and smirked. “It’s not my problem, I ain’t getting involved in case she jumps on me again, she’s been like this all day.”

“Wait, is something wrong Y/N-chan?” Makoto suddenly asked, worried as to why you might have been in need of attention throughout the day.

“Me and Nagisa had a fight.” You snivelled, closing your eyes and regretfully letting Makoto go and sitting curled up next to him.

“A fight? About what? You didn’t tell me this?” Haru suddenly rushed to your side, preparing to look after his precious younger sister.

“He said that penguins were better than dinosaurs and I said that he was wrong because dinosaurs could roar. And then we had an argument.” You snivelled again, it had been the first argument you and Nagisa had had since meeting in your first swimming lesson a year and a half ago.

“Well both of you are wrong because we all know that dolphins are the best.” Haru joked lightly, trying to cheer you up.

“Onii-chan!” You huffed at him and he apologised for making you feel worse.

“Come here Y/N-chan.” Makoto opened his arms wide for you and let you crawl into them. He gently began rubbing your shoulder and whispering to you.

Haru had got up and walked into the kitchen. You could hear him fumbling about in there but couldn’t tell exactly what he was doing. Then he emerged with a plate with a singular white chocolate and raspberry cookie, the last one and his favourite type. He had been saving that cookie, wanting to savour it when he finally decided to eat it, but now he was offering it to you.

“Onii-chan… this is the last one.” You mumbled and he turned his head away so he couldn’t look at it and thrust the plate in your direction.

“Take it, before I change my mind.” He smiled and you hesitantly took the cookie off the plate. Then you smirked and tore it into three.

“We’ll share it then. Thank you Onii-chan.”

* * *

A week went by without you speaking to Nagisa. You’d see him in the corridors and attempt to glare at him but would have to look away before you started to smile, cry or both at once. Instead, Haru and Makoto let you hang out with them throughout the school day. Eventually though, the distance between you and your best friend proved too much for you and you ran back to Nagisa, spending a whole day apologising for saying that dinosaurs were better than penguins. After that he ended up being allowed to come round for dinner.

You wished this would never end. You wished your friends would be around forever to swim with, laugh with; you believed in that shooting star that passed your window.

Soon the long summer ended and you transitioned into your second year of elementary and a higher swimming group. Almost every Saturday you competed in local swimming events, be it just for a fundraiser or a serious competition. Your life revolved around the swimming club, you spent most of your time training there and generally having as much fun as a six year old could with the best friends you could have. You continued to win medals and trophies, the small newspaper cutting on the shelf being surrounded by you and Haru’s other achievements.

And then Haru and Makoto left for Middle school, you and Nagisa starting your third and last year at Elementary. Three years prior you were painting landscapes of colour with your fingertips, now you were stuck learning basic maths which at the time was not so basic for a young child. Your friendship with the blonde grew stronger and you began to see more of him both at school and at home. The two of you quickly became inseparable and had to do everything together without fail, much like your brother and Makoto’s friendship. You were glad you had found a friend so trusting and cheerful like Nagisa, although your enthusiastic and excitable personality’s turned you into a mischievous pair and you began to get into trouble at school; giggling through it all.

“Bye Y/N-chan!” Makoto smiled as he passed you when walking out of your house after playing with Haru, you hadn’t actually seen him all day so you were surprised when he was leaving.

“Where are you going? Didn’t you just get here?” You asked, eyes widening and pouting your lips in dejection. It felt like he had purposely ignored you.

“I’ve been here since school…” He trailed off in his explanation, for some reason his relationship with you was turning sour, something he didn’t want. “But you were too busy talking to Nagisa-kun.”

“Well he’s gone home now!” You didn’t quite catch the hint he was sending to you, totally oblivious in fact. “So now I can talk to you!”

“I’m sorry I have to go Y/N” No –chan this time, it suddenly hit home that maybe he didn’t like you, and that maybe he hated you.

“Do you hate me Makoto-chan?” You asked innocently, not truly understanding the weight of the word from your inexperience in the world.

“No.” You hopped down from the stool you had been perched on and ran to him, standing awkwardly before giving him a small hug, not wrapping your arms fully around him. “I love you Y/N.”

“That’s good, I thought you hated me because I wasn’t friends with you anymore.” You mumbled, still oblivious, but then a grin spread across your rosy cheeks. “But now it’s summer we can spend more time together and then next year I’ll be in the same school as you again!”

 

Another year on and you found yourself happy in your group of friends. Once you had started middle school you had met a boy called Rin who was in Haru and Makoto’s year, and his younger sister Gou who was in you and Nagisa’s year. Although you were in the same school as Makoto you still didn’t seem as close to him as when you were toddlers, but your two best friends were always there for you anyway.

And then the year after, the tournament came. It was the tournament you had been waiting for as you were finally old enough to enter it. It was the tournament that would progress you through to regionals, the first tournament to offer a progressive stage to the winners.

You sat nervously in the stands with Gou, watching on edge as the four boys, your four best friends, prepared for the relay event. They had been practicing for a year and had enjoyed it every step of the way. Although when Rin dropped the bombshell that he would be leaving afterwards you were shocked, more than shocked. Having spent many nights at the Matsuoka household you had gotten to know him pretty well, his competitive nature and ambition embedded in him, but he was nice; trusting and caring deep down, someone you could tell your darkest secret to and would understand instead of judge.

When the whistle sounded and Makoto pushed off to start the first stroke you could have sworn you chocked on air. Your hands were gripping the railings and your voice was screaming in support against your will, you couldn’t stop cheering, along with the crowd, for your friends and teammates. Eventually you stopped breathing, a grin smothering your face in pride for their achievement as they held a trophy high in victory and laughed together by the edge of the pool.

And then it was your turn.

* * *

You couldn’t wipe off the smile on your face if you scrubbed at it for hours. You sat in the back of the car, a gold (plastic) medal around your neck and a trophy in your hand. As Rin had left, the boys couldn’t have competed in the relay at regionals, however after your win you did compete at regionals, and you were now entered for nationals. At ten years old, you were headed to a national competition for swimming. Haru was sat next to you, hugging you with joy for his little sister, he had just missed progression but that didn’t stop him feeling happy for you.

Your father was driving the car, trying to focus on the dark road as best as he could through the rain that splattered across the windshield. However, your mother was leaning into the back seat, grinning wildly and cheering, the pride she felt for her precious children was overwhelming.

“I can’t believe it! I love you two so much you are absolutely wonderful! My baby lamb is going to nationals! And Haru! You were like a dolphin! I love you!” She leaned far into the back of the car, her seatbelt stretching to shower both you and Haru in kisses.

“You really were amazing Y/N-san!” Your father piped in, turning around in his seat to smile at you, wanting to join in on the action.

And then a screeching sound was heard, it ricocheted around you. And then you were hit by the darkness, the echoing silence, and the threat of loneliness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit. sorry. next chapter isn't going to be fun.


	5. The Lambs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I am not a doctor or psychologist ect so I don't really know how the mind and body work and what's scientifically accurate or possible, this is a fictional story so just go with it :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this whilst listing to 'Goodbye Brother' from the Game of Thrones soundtrack and honestly it's such a fucking good song but I literally cried the whole time...
> 
> Also this is going to be a very short chapter but I felt like this one needed to stand alone and not be dragged on, I will hopefully try to upload the next chapter very very soon so you get actual plot :)

_A screeching sound was heard, it ricocheted around you. And then you were hit by the darkness, the echoing silence, and the threat of loneliness._

 

"Get the cutter!" A man shouted. "It's okay, we're here for you sweetheart, it's gonna be alright, you're gonna be fine. We're going to get you out of here. We’re here."  


 

_The sky was a display of red, licks of orange and pink streaking through it. The sunset had just fallen below the earth. The end of a day._

 

  
"Okay we've got a pulse, breathing rate is returning to normal, broken wrist but otherwise he's fine."

"Doctor Hallow, it's bad news... We've lost him. She's still fighting but we don't think she'll make it through the night."

"How is the girl?"

"She's got a dislocated shoulder and three broken ribs, but we're struggling to find a continuous pulse and she hasn't regained consciousness yet."

"You know what to do."

 

 

_The field below the crashing sun was still, a light breeze gently blowing through the grass as if it were seaweed in a current. A few sheep bleated from the field, a ewe screeching from the lambing sheds in labour, the soft hay surrounded her, the rest were silent. The end of a week._

 

 

"Where are they? You have to let me see them! Where are they!"

"Mrs Nanase you have to relax you're very weak."  


 

_Two lambs, healthy and strong nurtured by their mother. One male, the other female and each with fluffy white coats to protect them from the cold. They hopped in the grass together, unaware,_ _oblivious, without any knowledge of the future. The sky was blue. The end of a month._

 

  
"Doctor Hallow, we lost her, the monitor stopped half an hour ago."

Respectful silence fell and he swallowed hard, wiping a tiny tear away from under his glasses.  


 

_The monster came that day, with its mechanical buzzing and gravelling of the wheels digging into the soil. The lambs had grown, big enough to walk and eat grass but still with a spring in their legs. A monochrome beast chased them around the field, separating the flock. A group of sheep were herded into the monster and were taken away. The sky was orange. The end of a year._

 

  
"Hello, I’m Mrs Tachibana, I'm here with my son to see the Nanase's I came as quickly as I heard."

"Thank you for coming so quickly… I'm afraid they didn't make it."

 

 

_He lambs wandered the field, crying and calling out whilst others watched on blankly at their desperation. But she didn’t come, she didn’t call, she didn’t run back to them. They were stranded and alone, left to fend for themselves. Their spring dwindled. The sky was red again. The end of a life._

 

 

Her face was blank and her hand that wasn't gripping Makoto's flew to her mouth, trying to stay composed for his sake.

"And the children?" She whispered, not wanting to know the answer.

"He's doing well but we're unsure of if she's going to recover. They're both in intensive care at the moment, you'll be able to see him but we can't let you visit her."

"Are they going to be alright?" Makoto asked innocently and the doctor smiled at him.

"We're doing everything we can."

"Come on Makoto-chan lets go and see Haru-kun."

 

 

_The lambs grew up, their spring diminished and with no purpose other than to eat the grass beneath them. The sun came and went each day, the wind blew and stilled and the monster returned, the beast barked and nipped, and the sky turned rosy. The end of a lifetime._

 

 

Your whisper was barely audible and your head lulled slightly to the side.

“She’s awake! Call Doctor Hollow!” The voice next to you was muffled and seemed distant.

It was like you were at the bottom of the ocean, silently floating and drowning on your own breath whilst someone tried to call out to you from the surface, above the lapping waters and the shoals of fish swimming by peacefully, refusing to involve themselves. When a gentle weight on your hand disappeared your eyebrows twitched, your senses slowly, torturously winding up. But you could not move much, even when your mind screamed and willed you to do so; your body just wouldn’t comply.

“What? What is it?”

“She’s in a minimally conscious state Sir. She spoke and showed signs of movement.” The nurse told him once he had strode into the room, his long white coat swaying behind him like a superhero’s cape.

“What did she say?”

“Mummy.”

 

 

Your eyes slowly pulled themselves open, fluttering and squinting at the sunlight pouring in through the window. A hand squeezed around yours ever so gently, attracting your hazed sight.

“Y/N.”

His face was haggard and tired from weeping, unfitting for a young boy. He seemed strangely familiar but a piece was missing. His left arm sat awkwardly on his lap, like he was cradling it, a blue cast wrapped its way across his wrist, a few cuts and bruises scattered here and there. You tried to smile, a soft gentle smile, only managing a slow quirk.

The room was white, a blue sheet covering your bed. A rhythmic beeping came from a monitor next to you and on the other side a small vase of flowers and a trophy. The trophy was familiar too, but you felt hatred and anger towards it, guilt and blame, vengeance and disgust. It evoked you and the beeping sped up for a brief moment as you stared at it.

“Y/N are you alright?” The boy spoke again, a hint of concern tainting his slow, scared voice.

“I’m fine.” You mumbled. “What’s your name?”

His brow furrowed slightly at your question and a quiet scoff fell off his lips.

“It’s me, Haru.”

His name felt dry on your tongue, like a bittersweet mint.

“You’re very young too be a doctor Haru.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then... This was weird I'm sorry...
> 
> Also sorry for not uploading for ages and for it being a really really short chapter okay bye.


	6. Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As your memory gets better you make a big decision which could lead to forgetting all over again...

“Is this a joke?” He asked, blue eyes wide in a mixture of fear and confusion.

“I don’t understand.” You furrowed your brow at him, but before he could say anymore a doctor opened the door and smiled at you both.

“Hello, Y/N, Haruka.” She sat down on a chair next to your hospital bed, a clipboard and a pen in her hands. “How are you feeling?”

“It hurts to breath.” You told her, “And my shoulder aches too.”

She scribbled down what you said and Haru watched you, his mouth slightly open as he tried to figure out what was going wrong.

“I don’t understand why he couldn’t do it.” You said hinting towards Haru with a quirked eyebrow.

“Well he’s not your doctor.” She smiled back, thinking nothing of it.

“Who is he then?”

“Ah…” She looked up at you, trying to gauge whether you were being serious or not, and she stood up, beckoning for the boy. “Haruka could you come outside with me?”

He followed her, glancing back at you, his face blank.

“I don’t understand, why doesn’t she remember me?” He asked, the doctor crouching down as he began to cry, tears of loss falling down his cheeks.

His mother was dead, his father was dead, and his sister didn’t know who he was.

“Haruka –“

“Just call me Haru. My Mum used to call me Haruka, I don’t want anyone else too.” He began to snivel more, the overwhelming emotional strain proving too much for him.

“Haru,” She began again, holding his hands reassuringly. It broke her heart to see such a young and innocent child put in such a tragic situation. “In the accident, your sister must have really hit her head so she doesn’t remember you. Has Makoto visited her yet?”

“No.” He mumbled between sobs.

“Well, shall we see if she remembers him? It will help us to find out what the issue is and if it can be fixed. I’m sure she’ll remember you soon. You’ve been such a brave boy and I know she loves you very much Haru, it’s a lot to ask but I need you to be patient with her, be kind to her and everything will be okay.” She gave him a sympathetic smile and he nodded in understanding, his tears drying on his cheeks.

“Come on then, shall we go and ring Makoto and ask if he can come and visit?”

 

* * *

“Y/N-chan!”

The new boy barrelled into your hospital room, the other following behind him. He ran to the side of your hospital bed and was about to leap on you when he remembered you’re injuries and gingerly wrapped his arms around your head, kissing your hair.

“Who are you?” You asked after shaking him off and his smile instantly disappeared.

He looked at ‘Haru’ in confusion, his green eyes widening.

“I’m Makoto, I’m your best friend…” He spoke in a small voice, looking down at you with a sadness.

“Well I don’t remember you.” You stated simply, as if it didn’t matter.

Although it wasn’t entirely true, just like the other boy there was something familiar about him but it was so distant that you couldn’t even begin to place a finger on it.

* * *

“Mrs Tachibana, there are a few things that I need to tell you.” The doctor pulled out a chair for her and sat opposite.

“Haru is recovering well, surprisingly fast actually and his wrist should be fully healed in just over a month.”

“That’s good news.” She sighed in relief for Haru, god knows how long he’d be able to stay away from a pool.

“However, Y/N is not recovering as well as we’d hoped. Although her physical injuries, her ribs and shoulder, are healing just as well as her brother’s. However, we’ve recently discovered that she’s suffering from mild amnesia, luckily it’s nothing too serious and her memory can be brought back in time but we just require you to be patient with her and to try and help her restore her memory.”

She nodded in sad understanding, it was an accident but they didn’t deserve this. Their parents didn’t deserve to die and they didn’t deserve to be orphaned and scarred.

It wasn’t fair.

 

* * *

A week later and you were finally allowed to leave the hospital and go home. You weren’t going to _your_ home, for now you’d be staying with the Tachibana family. Makoto’s younger siblings, Ren and Ran had moved into his room and you and Haru were going to sleep in theirs.

You sat at the foot of your bed awkwardly as Haru lay on his, neither of you managing to speak to each other.

“Haru?” You asked, his name frustrating you at its hidden secrets.

He looked at you sadly, you could tell that he was struggling, that he was holding back tears. And obviously, you had been upset to hear that your parents had died too, but you couldn’t remember them so it barely impacted you at all. You sympathised with him, it must be hard for him to have to deal with it all.

“So you’re my brother, right?”  You asked, wanting to check with him, you had been told but had forgotten it slightly and wanted it crystal clear.

“Yeah.”

“How much older are you?”

“I’m twelve, your ten. But your birthday’s in a couple of weeks so I’m one year older than you. I’m going into my second year of middle school in September, you’re going into your first year. It’s June now.” His clear cut facts helped you to further understand your missing life and you nodded slowly at him.

The two of you fell into a silence again, each of you deep in thought and staring at the ceiling.

“I’m sorry I can’t remember.” You mumbled, looking down into your hands and clenching a fist, your eyes began to well up with tears. “I’m really trying but I just can’t do it.”

You let your head fall into your hand as you began to cry and instantly he was in front of you, wiping away your tears and pulling you in for an instinctive hug. Although your relationship had been skewed, you felt safe in his arms and you felt the cloud over your memory beginning to curl at the edges, slowly starting to lift.

“It’ll be okay, I’ll help you.” He whispered to you, giving you a tiny soft smile which you reciprocated.

“You seem like you were a wonderful brother, I can’t wait to remember you again.”

You didn’t see it, but a single tear broke through Haru’s barrier and slid down his cheek; alone, just like him.

 

* * *

“Y/N are you awake?” Haru whispered, lying flat on his back, finding patterns in the ceiling.

You didn’t answer straight away as you were curled up into a soft toy dinosaur, deep in thought.

“Yeah.” You whispered back.

The two of you had spoken like this most nights since staying a week and a half with the Tachibana’s.

“What do you remember now?” He asked, turning his head slightly to look at your hunched back, your feet tucked in to your chest.

“I remember a two boys.” You said, you spent every hour you were awake straining yourself to remember details about your life, Haru often helped and Makoto gave you a reassuring smile and a hug. “One of them was blonde, one of them had red hair. I can’t remember much more about them.”

“I also remember a competition, only vaguely though. I remember a podium and I can see that trophy there.”

“I remember a newspaper article being on the shelf. Makoto showed it to us. He’s your best friend, isn’t he Haru?”

“Yeah, he is.” You heard the slight sigh in his voice and you closed your eyes. Why was this so hard?

“Haru?”

“Yeah?”

“I know you’re still kind of a stranger to me-“

“I will never be a stranger to you. Whether you remember me or not.” The two of you turned around in your beds too look at each other, the moonlight tinting the room blue.

“Can I sleep with you?” You asked, your eyes averting to the floor in embarrassment.

He didn’t say anything. He just lifted his duvet cover and let you in. You padded across the floor, leaving the toy in your bed and climbed into his arms as he enveloped the covers over the two of you and hugged you.

“Goodnight Y/N.”

“Goodnight Haru.”

 

* * *

June ended and July rolled around. Your Birthday came and went and you tried to enjoy it but it felt wrong. Both you and Haru had your casts removed and a final check-up to say that everything was fine, but it didn’t make you feel any better. You still had a hard time remembering but the jigsaw was starting to look like a picture again.

“Tachibana-sensei.” You spoke as you walked into the living room, Makoto’s mum was sat on the sofa reading a book but she sensed your need for advice.

“Y/N-kun, what is it? Come and sit down.”

Gingerly you stepped out of the doorway and sat down next to her, looking at your hands. Both Haru and Makoto had taken Ren and Ran out, and their dad was working: leaving just you and his mum in the house. You had been sat on your bed thinking about this decision for a couple of days, you hadn’t even told Haru about it yet, but you needed someone’s advice.

“I don’t want to go to Iwatobi Middle School in September.” You spoke quietly and she sighed in understanding, reaching out to gently take one of your hands in hers.

“Why not?”

“I don’t really know. I just think that I need a fresh start. Whilst I love being around Haru and Makoto-chan, I feel awkward and distant, because although my memory is getting better I still don’t feel like I know them. I don’t want to be a burden to my brother, because I know how much it upsets him.”

“I have noticed a difference in Haru-kun since the accident. He seems quieter, gloomier. He used to be so full of life, just like you.” She smiled at you sadly and you looked up at her. “But I understand your reasons. Where would you want to go instead?”

“Sano Middle School, I can walk there from here I think.”  You smiled in pride at your research and level of thought about your decision.

“I heard they have a very good swim team as well, maybe you can join and then you’ll see Haru-kun and Makoto-chan at tournaments.”

“I’m not going to join the swim team.” You spoke stubbornly, a sudden rage and tension flowing through your quiet voice as you tensed you fist.

“I quit swimming, I _hate_ swimming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one was much longer! Yay!  
> Although I did think I made it a bit too repetitive so sorry!  
> But next chapter is gonna be like really important plot and stuff because I wonder who you might meet at Sano?  
> Also, if you're interested in more Free!XReader onshots and stuff you can go check out my DeviantArt: djh3hot :)  
> See you next time o3o/


End file.
